


Look at the flowers, Ryan

by DarthGinger98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Ryan POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGinger98/pseuds/DarthGinger98
Summary: Ryan’s thoughts on the day of his death.





	Look at the flowers, Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, WOOH! So anyways for my first fic I wanted to flesh out and explore the thoughts of a minor character so I thought: “hey!” Why not do it with a Walking Dead character. So anyway try not to judge me too hard with this being my first, hope you all like it :).

It was a nightmare. Walkers were everywhere in Cell Block D 

“no, not just walkers.” Ryan thought, these were members of the community that he had grown to know. The people who took him and his two daighters in. The people who helped him cope after his wife’s death. 

He had already pushed Mika and Lizzie outside telling them to go get help from the courtyard.

“Daddy why aren’t you coming with us?” Mika asked with tears in her eyes “I have to help everyone still in there!” Ryan explained “Go girls! Get help now” he snapped.

As the two ran to the courtyard he returned to the cell seeing the brutality the walkers had already caused he had to stop himself from releasing the contents of his stomach.

“Mr. Samuels!” Ryan looked over and saw the young boy, Luke screaming as a walker grabbed him, “Luke hang on!” Ryan yelled pulling the walker off of him and shoving it behind them.

“Luke c’mon!” Ryan said putting his hand out to the young boy, “I’ll get you out of here.” Before Luke could even reach his hand out the walker came back biting into Ryan’s neck. “FUUCK!” Ryan screamed knocking it back under the staircase.

“Luke run!” Ryan yelled grappling with the former fellow survivor. He beiefly saw Daryl and Carol run past him but he had no time to focus on anything else as the walker’s teeth snapped inches from his face when suddenly the pain from his neck caused him to fall onto his back.

“Oh god! Oh god!” Ryan yelled thinking of anything he could do to push the beast back but with searing pain on his neck he couldn’t concentrate on anything else-suddenly the walker bit into his arm forcing another scream from the already dead man.

Hearing his screams Glenn quickly ran over pushing his machete straight through the monster’s skull. Glenn with the help of Carol helped him up before the older matriarch pulled him into an empty cell. 

<“Just stay calm.” Carol panted before shoving him onto the punk and closing the cell’s curtain. “I’m gonna have to amputate your arm to stop the infection from spreading.” She explained tying a belt around his arm.

“No!” Ryan screamed internally “there’s no way to help me now.” But he couldn’t tell her that, if he said it out loud then it would be real and he would never get to see his kids again.

“I have to do it now. I want you to bite this.” Carol ordered putting a rag into his mouth. Ryan started crying knowing that there was nothing Carol could do to help her. From the look on her face he knew that she noticed his first bite and she couldn’t do anything, at this he started sobbing.

“Its happening isn’t it?” he asked through painful sobs. “Ryan you’re in shock okay? I want you just to lay back.” She replied. Knodding his head he slowly layed back knowing this was it “the girls!” He suddenly thought.

Ryan had heard the story of how Carol lost her daughter but he knew she could care for them. “Lizzie and Mica” he slowly said “You care about them. I’ve seen it.” Thinking again of his lost wife “I don’t have anybody else.” Thinking of how fast she died he started crying again. “Kids on their own, they don’t have a chance.” carol slowly knodded knowing how true this was.

“Can you look out for them? Like they’re yours?” “Yeah..” she replied crying “yeah, I can. I will.” Knowing they would be taken care of he layed his head back; clothing his eyes and breathing heavily. “They’ll be safe” he thought to himself.

“Ryan.” Carol said interrupting his thoughts, “You’re gonna have to let them say goodbye. Okay?” She asked through tears. Ryan slowly nodded his head crying, knowing they would have to see him like this but at least he would get to say goodbye.

After a couple of minutes Carol opened the sheets letting his daughters enter the cell. “Dad?” Mica asked through tears. Slowly turning his head Ryan wasn’t able to open his eyes, the infection already taking his body. “We have to go get Dr. S.” Mica said through tears turning to carol. “Honey, he’s been bit. The doctor won’t help.” She replied.

Turning to face their father the two girls gripped his hand crying now knowing their father couldn’t be saved. Managing to turn his head to where he thought Lizzie was. “You taje care of your sister.” Ryan whispered. Forcing his eyes to open so he could see his beautiful girls one last time. All he could see were the flowers on Lizzie’s shirt before his eyes closed forever.


End file.
